Wherever I Go
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: Tawni will always be with Sonny, wherever she goes. For Tracycook's Tonny Songfic Challenge.   SonnyxTawni FEMSLASH


**So this is for TracyCook's Tonny Songfic Challenge :D**

**If you're reading this, which you probably are 'cos it would be weird if you don't 'cos this is for your contest, THANKS FOR ADDING THAT LAST SONG! I was really crying while watching that episode of Hannah Montana Forever.**

**So I'll be using Wherever I Go by Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment 'cos I love Miley 3 (But y'all would probably know that by now).**

**By the way, italics are flashbacks, bold italics are lyrics.**

**But before I start, I'd like to say a warm 'Thank You' to the people of United States :) You guys gave me more than 1k hits to my stories. All the other readers from other countries rock too! Especially Asians! We rock!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this laptop! But yeah. Nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for having me up here tonight. I'm actually kinda nervous. I've never sang in front of a live audience before. Hell, I've never sang in front of anybody before except..."<p>

She couldn't say _her _name. It was just too painful for her to even think about _her, _let alone talk about her. Letting her sentence trail off, she continued with a slightly forced giggle.

"This song was actually co-written with someone exceptionally important to me, but she isn't here today to sing it with me. But still, I hope you'll enjoy it."

_**Here we are now**__**  
><strong>__**Everything is about to change**__**  
><strong>__**We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday**_

"_Mm-hmm. Sure. That's great! Thank you, I'll do it!"_

_Sonny grinned happily as she ended the call on her cow-print phone before turning excitedly to Tawni._

"_What's up, babe?" Tawni could see the buzz of excitement plastered all over the young girl's face before letting out an ecstatic stream, causing the former to frown._

"_I just got a deal! Miley Cyrus wants me to be her opening performance for her 'Gypsy Heart' Tour! Can you believe it?"_

"_That's great!" The diva cheered as she rushed over to hug the bubbly girl. Soon enough, a pang of realisation hit her as she thought of Sonny going away to tour Australia and South America. She would be on the other side of the Earth, separated by seas and continents._

"_And you're going?" She did not want to seem unsupportive of her girlfriend, after all. Sonny had a talent, and the whole world deserved to know it, regardless of how far apart they would be. Still, there was a slight hesitant in her tone, not that the excited brunette noticed._

"_Of course I'm going! It's the opportunity of a lifetime! Besides, I already said yes."_

'_She said yes... without confronting me?' Those were the words floating within the blonde's mind but she shrugged it off. The Wisconsin native had her own career, her own life and despite the nagging feeling to beg her to stay in her heart, she encouraged her on._

"_Good."_

___**A chapter ending but the stories only just begun**__**  
><strong>__**A page is turning for everyone**__**  
><strong>_

"_What did Marshall say?"_

_Tawni was nervous about their executive producer's reaction to this. She could only hope that he would not fire the young star who had brought much higher ratings to their show. Sonny had changed the show for the better, much to their delight. If the love of her life were to lose her job, she would not know what to do. After all, one of the main reasons Tawni came to work early was to spend more time with her Sonshine._

"_He said that I could take a break off from the show for a while! I won't be paid but I get to keep my job! Isn't that great?"_

"_Yeah." The blonde replied flatly. She was happy for Sonny, yes. But there was a miniscule part of her lurking in the corner of her mind that wanted Marshall to threaten her with her job so that she would stay._

_Call her selfish, but that was what Tawni Hart was whenever Sonny Munroe is involved. This was her girlfriend we're talking about. Her soul mate. Her life. _

_And possibly her future wife._

_She didn't want the young girl to go. It would be as if a piece of her heart was ripped out and shredded. Just like Grady and Nico had once mentioned, she was one of the planets revolving around the sun -Or in this case, the 'Sonny'- and if the sun were to be gone, she would lose her alignment and drift aimlessly around the universe, never to be found again like an unwanted piece of driftwood._

"_What's wrong, Tawn?" Concerned, she placed one of her hands gently on her co-star's shoulder, only to be shrugged away roughly, much to her confusion and hurt._

"_Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Everything's just PERFECTLY FINE!"_

_Running away as fast as her heels could carry her, she never stopped to look back. She couldn't let Sonny see the warms streaks of tears pouring down her face. She couldn't let Sonny see her thinking only about herself and her selfish needs. She couldn't let Sonny see her as a weak, spineless girl who depended on her._

_Sinking down onto the floor of her toilet, she cried hard, all the while thinking about how much of a horrible and ignorant girlfriend she was._

_**So I'm moving on**__**  
><strong>__**Letting go**__**  
><strong>__**Holding on to tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

_It was the last time they could enjoy each other's company before Sonny would leave._

_It was just the two of them at the airport; Connie Munroe had to attend to a family emergency back home in Wisconsin and their castmates were busy with work (Tawni had taken the day off to spend the last few hours they had with Sonny). _

_There they sat, facing each other as they shared their last meal with one another._

_Both were not talking. No, they were enjoying each other's company with a comfortable silence surrounding their atmosphere. Besides, if one were to start talking, they would end up in tears. They had already established that the night before._

_Still being the reckless Tawni who did things without thinking, she plucked up her courage and spoke._

"_I'll miss you."_

_Blue and brown were locked onto each other until their surfaces became glazed with tears. They were so madly in love that it was just too hard to let each other go._

"_I'll miss you too, Tawni. You'll never leave my mind. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, Sonshine. Promise you'll be back soon?"_

"_Of course. And I'll call you every day and night." By then, tears were streaming down both girls' faces and flowed steadily like rivers. Both were locked in a tight embrace as if they would never see each other again._

_They felt as if the world would end without each other, as if they were the key to tomorrow to each other's lives. And sadly, they knew that they had to let each other go and live their lives. It would be hard and torturous but they would just have to manage without each other for the time being._

_Slowly, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss, savouring the taste of one another as it would be their last kiss for months. They held on to each other tightly as if their lives depended on it. Lips brushed furiously against each other as their tongues danced their final dance together as one before the younger girl pulled away reluctantly._

"_I'll see you in six months."_

"_Take care."_

"_You too."_

_Sonny Munroe walked away that day, straight into the boarding area, leaving a trembling Tawni Hart standing there._

_Waiting._

_Holding._

_Hanging on to the thought of her love returning in six months._

_**We might be apart but I hope you always know**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be with me wherever I go**__**  
><strong>__**Wherever I go**__**  
><strong>_

The blonde's head was back on stage singing.

Her heart wasn't though.

Her heart was with Sonny. It had been with her since she left for South America four months ago.

And it never left.

For the past few months, Tawni hadn't bothered with anything. She did not put in effort into her work. She couldn't be bothered about pranking Mackenzie Falls. All she wanted was her Sonshine back.

A world without her Sonshine was a world filled with darkness. There was no light at the end of her tunnel to brighten up her life. She was bitter and sarcastic, her aura edged with black and grey. The only thing that would keep her going was the phone calls from Sonny each night.

But the phone calls were always short and limited. They never lasted longer than ten whole minutes. Sonny always had somewhere to be and someone to meet. There was never a time where they could just have a nice heart-to-heart talk for half an hour or more. No, there was only ten minutes of Sonny each day to help her get through the day.

And it was hard.

Thinking about Sonny, she knew that she was nearing the end of the chorus. It was _her _part. Tawni couldn't sing it. It wouldn't be the same. Just like her life would not be the same without Sonny being there for her or vice versa.

Sighing, she dropped her mic at the end. She just couldn't handle it. She knew that she should never have chosen this song as it would cause a huge emotional disturbance to her. _Why couldn't she have chosen another song to sing,_ she thought as her head hung low.

_**So excited I can barely even catch my breath**__**  
><strong>__**We have each other to lean on for the road ahead**__**  
><strong>__**This happy ending is the start of all our dreams**__**  
><strong>__**And I know your heart is with me**_

The blue-eyed diva's head shot up at the voice of another girl singing her song.

But no, it wasn't just a voice.

It was _her_ voice.

Her cerulean orbs searched frantically for the source, for the girl of her dreams to no avail. Sonny wasn't there.

But she knew that she had to be around somewhere. She could tell that the voice wasn't pre-recorded, it was sung live and she had to find out where the beautiful singing voice she had heard many times before was coming from.

Try as she might, the stage was empty except for her and the band. Tears were once again stinging her eyes, trying to break free from the fluttering eyelids. She had been fooled by herself and she felt ashamed. She wanted to break down, then and there, but she couldn't and wouldn't. Regardless of whether Sonny was here or not, she had to carry on.

She had to do it for the sake of Sonny. It was their song.

And she had to complete it.

_**So I'm moving on**__**  
><strong>__**Letting go**__**  
><strong>__**Holding on to tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

"_So I'm holding on, moving on, grabbing hold of tomorrow?" Tawni tried, frowning, as she strummed her girlfriend's guitar. This song-writing thing wasn't working out very well for her as compared to Sonny. _

"_Um... I think that um... uh... you know...? It's kinda of uh... a good start...?" It was just like Sonny to try to lace her criticism with encouragement although it wasn't the truth. _

"_Ok... how about, 'So I'm holding on, moving on, grabbing on to tomorrow?'"_

"_Well... It's better."_

"_Fine. 'So I'm moving on, holding on, holding on to tomorrow?'"_

"_Um... better...?"_

"_UGH! Sonny! I can't do it! It's too difficult! I can't write songs!"_

"_Yes you can, Tawni! You're Tawni Hart! You can do anything!"_

"_No I can't..."_

"_Yes you can, Tawn! Just try it again. I have faith in you."_

"_So I'm moving on, letting go, holding on to tomorrow?"_

"_Perfect! See, I knew you could do it, Tawn. You'll be an amazing singer and song-writer."_

_**We might be apart but I hope you always know**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be with me wherever I go**_

On stage, they continued singing, voices overlapping and harmonising with each other.

Their castmates had never witnessed such harmony between anybody before. In fact, nobody has. The way they sang was simply beautiful and phenomenal. There has never been a duet as touching as this in the history of duets.

All eyes and ears were on Sonny Munroe as she stepped out of her hiding spot, making her presence known to all. Cheers and applauds were heard, but they could never be compared to the sound of Tawni Hart's beating heart, aching for the stunning brunette directly across her.

Gasps were sounded throughout as the two inched their way towards each other. Both wanted nothing but to leap into each other's arms, but destroying the beautiful harmony created by them would not be right.

The song consisted of months of yearning for each other's comfort and presence, trying but failing to get on with life without weeping for each other at night. If they ruined it but stopping the song halfway, it would be as if their love for each other would be wrecked.

_**It's time to show the world we've got something to say**__**  
><strong>__**A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away**__**  
><strong>__**I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday**__**  
><strong>__**We'll never fade away**_

_Every night after their daily call, Sonny and Tawni would be doing the exact same thing as each other, even if they were miles apart._

_They took up their song-writing notebook in their hand, unknowingly completing their song for each other._

_Call it telepathy, but they call it fate._

_It was fate that they were able to read each other's minds and complete their song. It was fate that they were able to muster the same feelings within to finish their song. _

_It was fate that they were able to meet again to perform their song, even before the six months were up._

_**So I'm moving on**__**  
><strong>__**Letting go**__**  
><strong>__**Holding on to tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**__**  
><strong>__**We might be apart but I hope you always know**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be with me wherever I go**___

___**So I'm moving on**__**  
><strong>__**Letting go**__**  
><strong>__**Holding on to tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**__**  
><strong>__**We might be apart but I hope you always know**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be with me wherever I go**_

"I still have to go, Tawn. Miley only gave me three days off. I need to be back in Australia soon."

"I know, Sonshine. I'll still miss you."

"I miss you too. Just remember that you'll always be in my heart, wherever I am, wherever I go, kay love?"

"Likewise. I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Wherever, Wherever I go**_

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, that sucked.<strong>

**Yeah that wasn't my best piece of work. Honestly, I've done better but I couldn't really write this well. **

**But on the bright side, it was long.**

**Oh and before I go, THIS IS IMPORTANT! I'll be back in school on Monday *Pouts* so I won't be able to write often so this will be my last piece of work for the holiday. Meanwhile, I'm working on Seeking Love. I'll try to make it one of my best stories :D**

**P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W. **


End file.
